Demoshi
by CvRTZ
Summary: Tres amigos con un hobby en común, que sueñan con tener una vida como la de sus protagonistas favoritos ¿un simple sueño o algo más?
1. Intro

**Introducción**

* * *

_A veces uno llega a creer que está bien como vive, en otras, que estaría mejor con más bienes materiales o con alguna pareja cuyo aspecto físico sea de lo mejor para el gusto y agregado a esto con una actitud sumamente específica, pero, como la vida da muchas vueltas, tanto como no puede pasar absolutamente nada, puede llegar a cumplirse lo anhelado e incluso, mucho más que eso, aunque nunca está de más de repetir aquello que tantas personas han dicho: ¨Aunque obtengas todo eso ¿era realmente lo que necesitabas?¨_

_Esta es la historia de tres amigos, tres simples jóvenes (o por lo menos al comienzo) cuyo hobby comparten, el cual es nada más ni nada menos que el juego de cartas intercambiables conocido como: Yu-Gi-Oh! Muy famoso hoy en día, ya sea por el mismo juego de cartas en sí o por la serie que en algún punto de su vida llegaron a ver. Tres jóvenes los cuales, entre todos sus deseos, comparten uno, el cual es vivir una vida parecida a la de sus protagonistas favoritos, quienes son los tres primeros protagonistas de dicha serie, Yugi Muto, Judai Yuki y Yusei Fudo._

El primer joven es **Miguel Rosales** de 17 años, nacido el 15 de Abril de 1994. Su personaje favorito es Joey Wheeler, también conocido como Jounouchi Katsuya, y su protagonista favorito es Yugi Muto. Sus pasatiempos además de jugar Yu-Gi-Oh! Son: coleccionar boletos de autobús, tocar la guitarra y jugar Pokémon. Llega a contar chistes bastante malos, aunque con intención contraria a esto.

El segundo es **Timoteo Lerma** de 17 años, nacido el 27 de Julio de 1994. Su personaje favorito es Zane Truesdale, también conocido como Marufuji Ryo, ¨Kaiser Ryo¨ y por algún tiempo ¨Hell Kaiser¨ y su protagonista preferido es Judai Yuki. Sus pasatiempos además de dicho juego son: leer cómics de Marvel, jugar videojuegos, cocinar y sentarse en el pasto para contemplar el cielo. No es para nada atlético, tiene una vista fatal por lo cual tiene que usar unas gafas con pasta gruesa para soportar el aumento de los cristales.

El tercero es **Victor Najera** de 18 años, caído el 12 de Junio de 1993. Su personaje favorito es Jack Atlas y si protagonista favorito es Yusei Fudo. Sus pasatiempos son desconocidos, ya que cuando sus amigos lo ven, siempre está haciendo lo mismo, estudiar, comer, jugar, lo más destacable sería que a veces practica dominando un balón, aunque nunca juega.

_Muchachos bastante simples ¿verdad? Pues así lo son, nada más que simples estudiantes de preparatoria con vidas comunes con deseos bastante fantasiosos pero nada exagerados como para intentar realizarlos._

_Como copas de vidrio, son frágiles estos muchachos, aunque bellos porque emanan juventud, salud y felicidad, algo que muchos de su edad quisieran, ya sea por ¨x¨ o ¨y¨ razón. En esta historia se relatara como fueron cambiando con los sucesos a los cuales no estaban preparados, momentos difíciles los cuales los pondrán a prueba y de la manera en que menos esperan, arruinando cada vez más aquello que los unió y les entrego tantas horas de diversión, volviéndolo algo que despreciaran con todas sus fuerzas, pero sin opción de escapar o negarse a ello._

* * *

_**PROSPEROUS LIFE**_


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capítulo 1**: _En camino hacia el principio del final._

* * *

11/04/2011

_Un simple día como cualquier otro un timbre se escuchaba fuertemente en una instalación llamada ¨Héroes de la villa¨ que el nombre no engañe, es una simple preparatoria técnica en la cual en estos momentos sus alumnos salen, unos corriendo, otros caminando y alguno que otro saltando de la felicidad como si hubieran salido de prisión después de años._

_2 horas después._

_Un chico de cabello negro y un poco largo iba corriendo como si no hubiera un mañana, pasando en un barrio tranquilo, o por lo menos lo era antes de que el pasara cual huracán. Corrió hasta llegar a un pequeño parque, deteniéndose en un gran árbol, apoyándose sobre el tronco para tomar aire y descansar un poco._

?: ¡Ey, Miguel! ¿Te quedaras ahí todo el día o vas a subir de una buena vez? –se escuchó desde arriba del árbol de donde estaba apoyado el chico de cabello negro.

Miguel: Rayos, denme un momento, aún tengo que tomar aire que vine lo más rápido que pude –decía entre jadeos debido al cansancio.

?: Aun cuando llegas tarde y todavía te das el lujo de hacernos esperar estando ya aquí, eres irremediable –se escuchó otra voz desde arriba del árbol.

Miguel: Ya, ya, en seguida subo. Solo bajen las escaleras Tim, Víctor.

Víctor: De eso nada, por hacernos esperar tendrás que subir por tu propia cuenta.

Miguel: ¡Vamos! La maestra de última hora me detuvo un buen rato después de la salida, sean más comprensivos –Suplicaba este sin algún tipo de seriedad.

Timoteo: Ya déjalo subir, de lo contrario oscurecerá para cuando pueda lograr subir y no habremos podido ganarle, digo, jugar varias paridas amistosas entre nosotros en el yugi.

_Acto seguido se vio como desde la una casa de madera mal hecha bajaba unas escaleras improvisadas con varias cuerdas hechas nudo, las cuales prosiguió a subir. La pequeña casa de árbol por dentro se veía igual de mal que por fuera, pareciera que en cualquier momento se derrumbaría, clavos arriba de donde otro ya había sido clavado, madera vieja y con cierto humedad saliendo le las esquinas, pese a esto tenia algunas pertenencias ahí, aunque no de mucho valor, dígase un reloj de pared viejo, tres cojines polvorientos y deshilachados, una radio negra pequeña de antena y lo que parecía ser una caja de metal oxidada de tamaño mediano._

Miguel: De verdad disculpen, ustedes deben de saber que esa maestra la trae en contra mia.

Víctor: Si, claro. Quizá se deba a que prácticamente estas reprobado en su clase por no hacer nada más que perder el tiempo cuando nos toca su materia.

Timoteo: Hablan de la maestra Berta ¿verdad? Tienen suerte de tenerla como maestra, como tutora es el mismo demonio.

_Los tres solo sintieron un escalofrió recorriendo por sus cuerpos al recordar a dicha persona._

Víctor: Ugh, será mejor que empecemos, no quiero tener que llevar a la maestra las 24 horas del día en mi cabeza.

Miguel: Como sea –dijo mientras se dirigía a la caja de metal oxidada, de donde saco su deck. ¡Es hora del d-d-d-d-d-due…! –no alcanzando a completar la frase ya que uno de sus amigos lo interrumpió.

Timoteo: ¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso? Me duele la cabeza cada vez que lo dices –reprochó.

Miguel: Que aguafiestas, entonces ¿Quién va primero?

Víctor: Simple, Miguel vs yo, luego Teo vs Miguel y por ultimo Teo vs yo. Los duelos serán singles y los que tengan más victorias se enfrentaran en un match

Timoteo: Aja, entonces una vez más será mi deck fusión contra tus Synchro.

Miguel: No estés tan seguro, eh estado entrenando desde la última vez y se llevaran una sorpresa.

Timoteo: La única sorpresa sería si llegaras a quitarnos más de la mitad de los LP que ni eso has llegado, ya que eres malísimo para esto.

Víctor: Dejémonos de charlas y al duelo.

Miguel: **8,000 LP** Víctor: **8,000 LP**

Víctor: Empiezo yo, robo. Invoco a **Summoner Monk**, seguido se activa su efecto: pasa a modo de defensa, además, puedo descartar una carta mágica para invocar de modo especial un monstruo de nivel 4 de mi deck, sin embargo no podrá atacar el turno en que ese mismo turno, aunque no importa; descarto a **Forbbiden Chalice** e invoco al tuner: **Mist Valley Soldier** en posición de defensa, ahora invoco por sincronía a **Stardust Dragon**, coloco 2 cartas y termino mi turno

Miguel: Bien, voy. Invoco a **Maha Valio**, luego le equipo **United We Stand**, el cual de la 800 de ataque y defensa por cada monstruo que controle boca arriba, después le equipo **Axe of Despair** que le da otros 1,000 de ataque, además que gana 500 puntos más de ataque por cada carta mágica equipada a él, por lo cual termina con un gran total de 4,350. Ataco con Maha Valio a tu dragón.

Víctor: Y decías que habías mejorado. Activo **Dimensional Prision**, remueve del juego al monstruo atacante de mi rival.

Miguel: Iluso, yo activo **Mystical Space Typhoon** y selecciono tu Dimensional Prision.

Víctor: ¿Qué? –Dijo con cara incrédula.

Timoteo: Tarado –Bufo.

Víctor: Emm, Typhoon no niega, solo destruye amigo.

Timoteo: Por lo cual tu Maha Valio se va removido.

Miguel: Pe-pe-pe-pero yo ayer estaba jugando en mi DS y al activar Typhoon negó los efectos de una carta mágica del oponente –Intento excusare con bastante nerviosismo.

Timoteo: Déjame adivinar ¿era alguna carta de magia continua?

Víctor: No tiene caso seguir remarcando sus errores, en cuanto llegue mi turno le ganaré.

Miguel: Esto, yo, coloco una boca abajo y termino mi turno. –Dijo sin muchas ganas.

Víctor: Robo, activo **One for One**, al enviar un monstruo de mi mano al cementerio invoco a uno de nivel uno de mi deck e invoco al tuner **Glow-Up Bulb**, ahora activo mi carta trampa **Call of the Haunted** y revivo a el monstruo que descarte, el cual fue Level Eater, utilizando a Glow-Up Bulb y Level Eater invoco por sincronía a **Formula Synchron**, al ser invocado por sincronía puedo robar una carta y ahora de nuevo invoco por sincronía utilizando a mi Stardust Dragon y a Formula Synchron para invocar a **Shooting Star Dragon**, activo el efecto de Level Eater del cementerio, al reducir un nivel a un monstruo boca arriba de nivel 5 o mayor se puede invocar de manera especial.

Miguel: No entiendo ¿Por qué utilizaste Cal of the Haunted si podías revivirlo de esa manera? –Le cuestiono a su amigo.

Timoteo: Si lo hubiera hecho no habría podido traer a Shooting Star Dragon, ya que necesita que Stardust fuera nivel 8 y si activaba el efecto de Level Eater descompletaba su jugada. Sé que no se te dan las matemáticas, pero por dios, solo es cuestión de sumar ya ni un niño de pre-escolar. –Miguel solo gruño un poco ante la explicación.

Víctor: Prosigo, activo el efecto de Glow-Up Bulb de mi cementerio, una vez por duelo puedo invocarlo desde el cementerio si envío la carta superior de mi deck al cementerio. –La carta que se fue es **Card Trooper**.

Miguel: Creí que acabaría pronto conmigo –Pensó, estando algo harto de las jugadas de su compañero.

Víctor: Invoco de manera normal a **Tuningware**, esta carta puede ser tratada como nivel 2 si va a usarse para una invocación de sincronía y además puedo robar una carta; utilizando a Glow-Up Bulb, Level Eater y Tuningware invoco por sincronía a **Armory Arm**, ahora robo una carta, después utilizo el efecto de Armory: Una vez por turno puedo equiparlo a un monstruo en mi campo y este gana 1,000 de ataque, además que si destruye un monstruo en batalla, inflige daño igual al ataque de de ese monstruo si va al cementerio y por último, activo el efecto de Shooting: Una vez por turno puedo mirar las cinco primeras cartas de mi deck, después lo barajo y si entre esas cinco cartas había monstruos tuner, mi Shooting puede atacar una vez por cada una de ellos.

Miguel: Si no saca ningún tuner entonces tendré aunque sea un poco chance de darle la vuelta, bien –Pensaba con grandes esperanzas.

Victor: La primera carta: _Dandylion_ segunda carta: _Junk Synchron_, tercera carta: _Gilasaurus_, cuarta carta: _Tuningware_ y Quinta carta.

Miguel: Que no salga ningún tuner, que no salga ningún tuner, que no salga, ¡por favor! –Rogaba para si mismo.

Víctor: _Genex Ally Birdman_, ósea dos ataques de 4,300, lo suficiente para acabar con tus LP. Ataco y gano este duelo.

**Ganador**: _Víctor, 8,000 LP_. **Derrota**: _Miguel, 0 LP_.

Miguel: ¡Ah, otra vez! No entiendo cómo es que lo hacen, siempre me ganan, pareciera que son los protagonistas de Yu-Gi-Oh! Son demasiado suertudos.

Timoteo: No es que tengamos suerte o tengamos poderes, simplemente complementamos bien nuestro deck haciendo que tengan buena sinergia y pensamos en las mejores jugadas con lo que nos toque. Que tú te guíes por el ¨corazón de las cartas¨ no es problema nuestro, Mike. –Argumentó con seriedad.

Víctor: Lo que dice Teo tiene razón, deberías pensar en armar tu deck mejor que con solo cartas con combos súper básicos. Si mínimo lo supieras usar bien otra cosa sería –Secundó.

Miguel: ¿Qué están tratando de decir? –Preguntó enfadado.

Timoteo: En resumen, no mejoras. Cometes errores cual novato pese a que ya llevas jugando en físico poco más del año, y la prueba de eso fue como utilizaste Typhoon.

Miguel: ¡Traidores! Me largo de aquí.

_Recogio sus cartas, las guardo en el bolsilo de su pantalón y prosiguió a bajar por la cuerda, sin saber que en el momento en que se alejara de la casa del árbol, empezaría todo, comenzaría ¨Demoshi¨_

* * *

**_PROSPEROUS LIFE._**


End file.
